In the container processing industry, it is known to fill relatively large-volume keg-like containers or kegs, during a filling phase of a filling process. It is also known that the amount of filling-material flowing into the keg should be controlled. Known methods involve using a volumetric flow-rate controller or filling-material volume controller, and controlling as a function of a filling curve stored in a control computer.
A disadvantage of known methods is that kegs are filled one at a time.